


【斑因】哂憭栗

by Trimeresurus



Series: 火影相关 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trimeresurus/pseuds/Trimeresurus
Summary: 黄泉路上，斑见到了他们和他。





	【斑因】哂憭栗

**Author's Note:**

> *刀子，没有粮的疯咸鱼出产  
> *短，自避雷，有伪柱斑  
> *不知道自己在写什么，但起因是柱间的三七分交杯酒，经过是斑因

一  
黄泉国的大门尚未敞开，门外的人尚有未完之语。  
比良坂漫漫，旅途人了了。  
永不褪色的深绿生律，恒止浊污的川流穿留。  
如约止于路途黄土；小桌、甘露、浅碟。  
他在他眼前扶着宽袖，白瓷瓶中液体透明的漂亮得犹如河川的水，汩汩从中心堕入。  
液体泼溅，落入漆木雕花小桌，斑痕点点。  
他落座道中，如石分流，眼前大门大开的人们避开又汇聚。

二  
「该同他们一样。」  
直发男人摇头。  
「不怕关上？」  
直发男人摇头。  
「我的一切该结束了。」  
「……『祂』从未开启。」  
直发男人终是开口。  
「也许你便是……就是钥匙。」  
另一个男人执杯。

三  
赤红甲衣锵鸣，那是直发男人灵魂的骄傲；遮羞布般的黑色底衣袖口收紧。  
手肘勾缠，黑衣红甲；宽袖袖口滑落臂弯，精铁护腕紧贴芝白；额首相近，唇贴薄壁。  
从此命运交织，立下誓约。  
淳厚酒液滴滴入腹，满碗清澈再回白瓷一侧似未曾动过，缺失的东西开始便未曾存在。  
直发男人话未出口，那个人身无战甲，黑发黑衣黑裤黑鞋，手脸也藏于黑暗，如利刃切开一切，扬起红海，吊在忘川岸，顺着人群的方向一个人走着。  
直发男人的酒碗只浅浅一层，黑衣男子的瓷碟还半满荡漾。

四  
「还在呢？」  
人群中黑衣男人扯出笑容。  
「想看到哥哥的宿愿。」  
素衣蒙眼的俊秀青年面部线条温和的弯曲着，黑发如嘴角的弧度垂在身后。  
「果然那时我们应当一同。」  
青年微微歪头，人流一遍一遍掩住他未变的神情。  
「你知道的。」  
黑衣男人直直望向覆盖的苍白。  
『无论我几次到此，那扇门只在你眼中大开。』  
「走吧。」男人轻轻催促，「我不会再次来到。」  
「那么，请哥哥谨遵。」  
青年扯下遮盖，打开空洞洞的窗，窗里深深的黑暗凝视男人片刻，然后与顺流的人们消失紧闭的尽头。

五  
「到这？」  
他的前路，白衣长发的那个人面对净色水溪，眼角艳色朱红点缀，五官清洌如水割，两鬓脑后束着白色的发带。  
不同于青年随时都会消失的素，白衣的人出尘又入尘，无色的月白在他身上也能浓重至斯，柔和的织物在他身上似顽石不起。  
「在这。」  
黑衣男人席地而坐，腿搭在岸边。  
「何を？」①  
白衣男人突然出聲。  
「不存在的。」②  
黑衣男人的黑瞳一片漆黑。  
「在這（そこ）什麼都有；在這（ここ）什麼都沒有。」③  
白衣男人带着古韵的萧瑟尾音，魅惑的不祥的血色花瞳指向黑发男人的细雨夜色。

六  
边丛，道路；暗红花海，澈色净流。  
分离再结合，暧昧的星点，换主的缎带，同色的妆容，染灰的衣袍。  
唇舌，皓齿；四肢交缠，肌肤贴触。  
不存在许可不存在忍让不存在忍耐不存在欲望不存在爱，不存在的人。  
只是那一刻渴望对方的眼睛，渴望对方在自己面前鲜血淋漓。  
渴望互相伤害。  
没有温暖的枕边话语，他们是什么，不过无尽的时间里对方迟早玩腻的物器。  
但比起将笔直的茎杆贯穿飘忽，更想让那东西化为绳索。  
所以这样也好。  
哪天，一同死去。

七  
「看见了。」  
白衣男人的衣服是黑衣男人的黑衣。  
「看见了。」  
黑衣男人与白衣男人相隔而坐。  
「那边？」  
黑衣男人哂笑。  
白衣男人沉默。  
他们悬在岸边随便什么人走来俯视都一揽无余。而旁若无人。  
「名字。」  
黑衣男人衣物松松垮垮挂在身上的已是他自己的了。  
白衣男人服饰整整齐齐穿在身上的亦为他原先的了。

八  
手上是取之不尽的赤色彼岸花叶无缘。  
悬在心脏的誓言利刃摇摇欲坠。  
系在墨发的约束料子无处可循。  
相对是宛若双生的精致面容未尽未至。  
并行或擦肩而过。  
不得而知。  
「大筒木因陀罗。」  
「宇智波斑。」  
赤红落花碎落满地，人群中无形的逆流与被反复碾踏的残红命运相重。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> ① 没有动词只有宾语，翻译特别自由，我想了很久只有直接用最合适。可以翻译成『等什么』『找什么』『想什么』等等等等。  
> ② 双关，既是他没有想要的东西，也可以是（这）没有他想要的东西。  
> ③ 第一个『这』指距离中等的地方，后一个指距离最近的地方。  
> ④ 以下是超级粗糙的剧情盖述：原著四战结局，斑和柱间相约交杯，斑先一步在通往黄泉的路上等柱间。斑以为平等兄弟交杯五五分，柱间以为和众多加入木叶的族长从属的三七分，斑离开了。遇见泉奈只想泉奈好，劝他去黄泉国安息，泉奈让斑不要再执着放下一切也去梦幻的国度，但是斑说黄泉国的大门没有对他敞开，他也不会再回现世。他遇到同样等门开的因陀罗。两人在一起（字面意思）很久想等心事已尽入黄泉安息，漫长岁月后黄泉给了他们驱逐令，斑因为泉奈的承诺因陀罗看淡一切，于是互持彼岸花毁了对方的灵魂。（设定灵魂只能由彼岸花的茎干捅入生时的致命处彻底毁灭。）


End file.
